Le Jinchuuriki de Fiore
by Takuka-chan
Summary: [EN PAUSE] Après des années d'insultes et de coups, brisé par ceux en qui il avait confiance, Naruto fuit. Il trouve cependant refuge sur un étrange continent, Fiore, et se trouve une famille dans une guilde remplie de mages plus fous les uns que les autres nommée Fairy Tail. Néanmoins le danger guette toujours, et qu'il ne soit pas dit qu'un mage de Fairy Tail ne combat pas !
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! Heureusement pour les pauvres personnages, car je les torturerais beaucoup plus s'ils étaient à moi…**_

 _L'histoire se passe environ un an après que Naruto ait commencé son voyage avec Jiraiya, il maîtrise déjà le Rasengan.  
_

Naruto courait. Kyubi tentait de prendre le dessus, mais sa haine était si forte qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Tout ce dont il était capable était de se remémorer encore et encore la découverte qui lui donnait envie de transformer Konoha en une masse de cadavres sanglants (et ce sans avoir besoin du démon renard pour le monter contre eux). Il avait été ébahi en lisant le rouleau de parchemin que son parrain avait oublié sur son lit. Celui-ci, signé de la main de l'Hokage, ordonnait au Sennin d'éliminer le Jinchuuriki puisqu'il représentait un danger potentiel pour le village en ne maîtrisant pas les pouvoirs de Kyubi. Après lecture du message, l'Ero-Sennin était parti en courant avec à la main des informations qu'ils avaient collecté ensemble sur un groupe de mercenaires.

Naruto n'était pas particulièrement intelligent, néanmoins il n'avait rien de stupide – il comprit aussitôt la situation. Sans attendre, il avait réuni quelques affaires et avait quitté leur résidence à toute vitesse, sachant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face à des hommes surentraînés. Il se trouvait à présent dans une forêt et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Kyubi s'entêtait à lui parler encore et encore – alors même que ses paroles tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque Naruto refusait de l'écouter attentivement. Néanmoins, résigné et sachant qu'il lui faudrait de toute façon user du chakra du démon renard pour s'en sortir sans trop de casse, le ninja plongea au plus profond de lui-même en direction d'une cage qu'il aurait aimé ne plus revoir de sitôt. Il atterrit donc devant une grille surmontée d'un sceau, où de l'eau montait jusqu'en haut de ses chevilles. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche (que ce fut pour réclamer du chakra ou du silence) que la voix caverneuse du Bijuu retentit :

« Je t'avais prévenu, Gaki, que tu ne devais pas faire confiance aux humains de ce village…  
\- Je sais, tu voulais aussi que je les massacre… compléta sarcastiquement le blond.  
\- Et tu aurais dû le faire ! Tu ne peux plus retourner à ton cher village maintenant.  
\- Tu as peut-être raison Kyubi après tout… répliqua pensivement Naruto. Sur ce point au moins. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à personne, dans cette situation…  
\- Tu as quand même un Bijuu avec toi, et qui est – heureusement pour toi – bien plus intelligent que toi, Gaki ! rugit ledit Bijuu.  
\- Hey ! C'est méchant ça ! s'exclama le ninja.  
\- Réaliste simplement. Et ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'as que moi. Qui plus est, les hommes de l'Akatsuki, y compris cet infâme Uchiha, te chercheront sans aucun doute. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance… sois certain que tu ne survivras pas ! gronda le renard avec un sourire.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'aides maintenant ?  
\- Je ne t'aide pas ! rugit le Bijuu. Je m'assure simplement de ta survie, car la mienne en dépend également !  
Et ce disant, Kyubi expulsa violemment Naruto de son antre, et celui-ci reprit doucement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. C'est donc à cet instant qu'il vit un homme aux cheveux roses et portant une écharpe passer à travers un fin voile argenté et disparaître. N'écoutant que son instinct, le blond se releva et se jeta à la suite de cette étrange personne qui lui aspirait malgré tout confiance.

Sa vie allait changer… Mais ça, ni lui ni Kyubi ne le savaient encore.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Réveil auprès d'un mage

_**Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! Heureusement pour les pauvres personnages, car je les torturerais beaucoup plus s'ils étaient à moi…**_

 _Merci pour vos follows et favorites, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !  
Je vous préviens que j'ai ajouté une personnage à l'univers de Fairy Tail. Elle interviendra également dans celui de Naruto, aussi je vous ferai une fiche de présentation globale d'elle dans le deuxième chapitre ! Elle n'apparaîtra pas dans ce premier chapitre, alors vous aurez une idée d'elle avant de la voir entrer en scène. Merci à ceux qui lisent les mots de l'auteur jusqu'au bout !  
De plus, le langage de Naruto et Natsu est parfois familier, mais je ne peux décemment pas les faire parler d'une manière soutenue, c'est trop OOC, donc voilà vous êtes prévenus !_

La première pensée de Naruto, ce fut qu'il avait dû tomber d'épuisement après l'entraînement, car il n'était pas dans son lit – il n'était d'ailleurs même pas à l'intérieur, à en juger par la légère brise qu'il sentait. La deuxième chose fut que le vent lui donnait froid. Et la troisième réalisation fut que quelqu'un le secouait sans douceur. Il ouvrit donc les yeux dans l'optique de s'époumoner sur la personne qui lui infligeait ce traitement… mais son hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il vit un chat (ou ce qui y ressemblait) bleu, se tenant sur deux pattes à dix centimètres de son visage, et qui le fixait.

« Aaaaaaaaah ! Un monstre ! hurla-t-il donc.  
\- Natsuuuuu ! pleura l'animal en fuyant vers un arbre. Il m'a traité de monstre ! »

Le blond se rendit compte que le chat ne s'était pas jeté sur un arbre comme il le pensait, mais sur la personne qui y était adossée. Des cheveux courts roses, une écharpe blanche semblant faite d'écailles… le ninja reconnut l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi à travers le voile plus tôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, car l'autre se leva et se jeta sur lui, le soulevant par le col et semblant passablement énervé.

« Je ne pardonnerai pas ceux qui insultent mes amis ! hurla-t-il. En plus on a eu la gentillesse de te ramasser, c'est comme ça que tu montres ta gratitude ?!  
\- Mais c'est un chat bleu ! Il est bleu, c'est pas normal ! s'exclama Naruto.  
\- T'as quelque chose contre le bleu, gamin ?!  
\- Non, mais…  
\- Alors je vois pas le problème ! Le bleu n'est pas la couleur la plus bizarre qui soit pour un animal !  
\- Natsu… soupira le chat. Pour nous c'est normal, mais pour quelqu'un qui vient de là-bas, ça ne doit pas l'être… On a réagi de la même façon avec les animaux d'Edoras.  
\- C'est vrai… donc tu ne veux pas que je le frappe ? bouda ledit Natsu.  
\- Aye sir ! répondit l'animal en se tournant vers le blond toujours à terre. Je m'appelle Happy !  
\- Euh… Naruto… répondit avec hésitation le ninja.  
\- Je suis Natsu, de Fairy Tail ! enchaîna le rose.  
\- C'est quoi Fairy Tail ? questionna timidement le plus jeune.  
\- Une guilde de mages ! explicita Natsu.  
\- Désolé, mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup… J'aimerais aussi savoir où on est, tant qu'on y est…  
\- On se trouve dans la forêt qui borde Magnolia, sur le continent de Fiore ! expliqua patiemment Happy. Ici, on ne manipule pas le chakra comme vous, mais la magie. Certains veulent en faire leur métier, c'est ce qu'on appelle les mages. On se rassemble dans des guildes afin de trouver des amis et des partenaires pour travailler.  
\- Pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? reprit Naruto.  
\- Seuls les chefs de villages ou personnes du même rang sont au courant. Parfois, on nous contacte pour nous engager sur des missions, mais on essaie de rester discrets pour préserver le secret.  
\- Je vois… Mais qu'est-ce que vous appelez la magie exactement ?  
\- Je ne suis pas le meilleur prof' pour ça… mais en résumé, on aspire des molécules présentes dans l'air, les Aethernano, et grâce à ceux-ci on peut utiliser diverses techniques propres à chaque individu. Moi par exemple, je peux faire surgir des flammes… certains utilisent la glace, l'eau, l'air, des armes, voire même des esprits qu'ils ont à leur service… Et notre magie se renouvelle continuellement grâce à l'absorption des Aethernano présents dans l'air.  
\- C'est cool ! hurla le blond admiratif. Ça ressemble beaucoup au chakra, sauf que nous quand on est à court, on ne peut plus se battre… donc la magie, c'est mieux !  
\- On peut dire ça, mais les deux ont des inconvénients. Mais on peut toujours devenir plus forts en contrôlant notre force physique et la quantité d'Aethernano qu'on absorbe. C'est pour ça qu'on est dans la forêt, on fait un voyage d'entraînement !  
\- C'est cool…  
\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? enchaîna le rose.  
\- Et bien… hésita le blond, ne sachant s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Je fuis.  
\- Pourquoi ça ? questionna le chat.  
\- Je… murmura Naruto d'une voix brisée. Mes amis m'ont trahi, ils ont voulu me tuer… maintenant je n'ai plus personne… Je m'étais réfugié dans la forêt sans savoir où aller, et je vous ai vus, alors je t'ai suivi sur un coup de tête…  
\- Faut pas avoir honte ! s'exclama Natsu en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Je comprends un peu. A Fairy Tail, on a tous beaucoup de problèmes… orphelins, ou rejetés de notre famille pour de nombreuses raisons… Donc t'as pas besoin de faire semblant, avec nous !  
\- Est-ce que… hésita Naruto. Moi aussi, je pourrais faire de la magie ?  
\- Bien sûr ! répondit Happy. La magie s'apprend, et c'est simple tu sais ! Tu pourras même intégrer une guilde !  
\- Si tu veux apprendre, tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous pour voyager ! explicita Natsu. Après notre voyage, on compte retourner à la guilde. D'ici là, tu seras devenu un véritable mage, et tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire ensuite.  
\- Vous me faites confiance… aussi facilement ? s'étonna le blond.  
\- Bien sûr ! On a bien senti que tu étais différent… tu dois être ce qu'on appelle un Jinchi, là-bas, mais tu ne dégages aucune mauvaise intention, alors ça ne change rien pour nous !  
\- Jinchuuriki, Natsu, soupira le chat incroyablement blasé. »

Naruto sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes qu'il ne chercha même pas à retenir, et qui s'écoulèrent en torrents sur ses joues. Depuis sa naissance, c'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait totalement confiance, qui plus est alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas… il était si heureux qu'il aurait presque pu en mourir. C'est pour cela qu'il articula tant bien que mal qu'il était d'accord pour venir avec eux, faisant grandir le sourire des deux camarades si c'était encore possible.

Un nouveau voyage commençait… et celui-ci, Naruto était heureux et impatient de l'entreprendre. Les trois compagnons partagèrent donc un repas copieux – Naruto ne s'était même pas plaint du manque de ramen tant l'ambiance était agréable – en discutant de tout et de rien, notamment des catastrophes provoquées par Natsu pendant ses missions.

« Mais je me demandais, ta magie a des particularités ? demanda le blond au rose.  
\- Je suis un Dragon Slayer, en résumé, ma magie est capable de tuer des dragons. C'est une magie très ancienne qui m'a été apprise par Igneel, le dragon qui m'a élevé.  
\- Les dragons existent ?!  
\- Oui, enfin… tous ceux connus ont disparu il y a quelques années, le 7 juillet X777, sans raison apparente…  
\- Oh… comprit Naruto. Et donc, ta magie est puissante, non ?  
\- Oui ! ricana l'autre. Mais je suis certain que ta magie sera géniale aussi ! Sur ce, que dirais-tu de commencer l'entraînement ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur prof' pour ça, mais ça devrait aller !  
\- Oui, je suis prêt ! s'exclama le blond.  
\- Assieds-toi en tailleur sur le sol, et essaie d'accumuler des Aethernano. Imagine que tu aspire des particules brillantes dans l'air, si ça peut t'aider. »

Ce disant, Natsu – déjà assis en tailleur sur le sol – se mit à briller d'une lumière orangée. On voyait distinctement des particules très fines se diriger vers lui et pénétrer dans son corps. Se concentrant de son mieux, Naruto tenta de faire de même. Si pour les enseignements ninja la méditation était une épreuve, la magie l'intéressait tellement qu'il réussit sans trop de mal à faire le vide en lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir ses deux nouveaux amis, qui lui faisaient confiance. Il visualisa donc des sphères étincelantes voler vers son corps et s'y rejoindre pour former une aura. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'essais infructueux, pendant lesquels Natsu s'entraînait de son côté, il ressentit de légers picotements partout dans son corps. Intrigué, il ouvrit un œil pour se voir entouré d'une aura argentée.

« Tu as compris comment ça fonctionne, apparemment ! Pendant quelques temps tu vas surtout t'entraîner à l'absorption de l'Aethernano, puis tu essayeras de les utiliser. D'accord ?  
\- Sans problème ! brailla le blond avec sa joie habituelle. »

 _Je coupe là le chapitre. Désolée, ce n'est pas très long, mais je préfère faire des chapitres courts pour publier régulièrement.  
L'entraînement de Natsu va être passé, je ferai peut-être quelques flashback mais globalement ils ne me serviront pas à grand-chose. Au prochain chapitre, je reprendrai donc au retour de Natsu, néanmoins vous êtes prévenus je suivrai la trame du manga jusqu'à la reformation de Fairy Tail – soit un peu après les derniers épisodes de l'anime.  
Laissez des reviews please !_


	3. Note aux lecteurs !

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Je vous mets ce petit mot pour vous prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant le week-end prochain, car j'ai été très occupée cette semaine et que je n'aurai pas accès au wi-fi jusqu'à vendredi 23h environ. Aussi je dois reporter le chapitre 2 à samedi prochain, mais je vais essayer de vous poster deux chapitres en revenant pour me faire pardonner.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction à leur liste de follow ou favorite, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me motive beaucoup !

Bonne semaine à vous ~


	4. Chapitre 2 - Retour d'un long voyage

**_Disclaimer :_** ** _Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! Heureusement pour les pauvres personnages, car je les torturerais beaucoup plus s'ils étaient à moi…_**

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'horrible retard que j'ai pris, mais j'ai été relativement coincée car je ne pouvais plus utiliser mes mains… Je risque d'être longue pour les prochains chapitres également, le bac approche et après cette épreuve (oui, c'est presque insurmontable vu la quantité de révisions que je fais…) je passerai une semaine sans internet. Ne me tuez pas, ne me jetez pas de pierres please !_

 _Merci aux quelques reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci également à tous ceux et celles qui ont appuyé sur les petits boutons « Favorite » et « Follow », ça me rend heureuse que des gens suivent ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite sera aussi intéressante que le début !_

Mais tout d'abord, comme je vous l'avais dit, une présentation de la personnage que j'ai ajoutée à l'histoire, Haruka, aussi surnommée Kurayami no Hime (je précise que son histoire sera donnée au compte-goutte dans l'histoire, et que c'est fait pour être flou… je suis sadique après tout.) !

Jeune fille de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets qui prennent une couleur dorée quand elle utilise sa magie. Elle a un look allant du légèrement rebelle au gothique selon son humeur, portant rarement autre chose que du noir, ce qui a contribué à son surnom (qu'elle utilisait déjà en arrivant à la guilde, plutôt qu'un nom de famille). Elle est extrêmement froide avec tous les inconnus, mais se détend tout de même avec ses amis qui réussissent à la faire légèrement sourire. Son passé est inconnu de tous, mais la jeune fille en paraît particulièrement traumatisée…  
Membre de Fairy Tail depuis ses huit ans et devenue mage de rang S seulement deux ans plus tard, elle est la véritable mage la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Sa magie dépasse celle de Gildarts, ce qui lui vaut le respect de toute la guilde. Néanmoins personne ne connaît encore ses pouvoirs avec exactitude, la seule certitude est qu'elle peut utiliser toute magie qu'elle a déjà vue. Mais est-ce tout ? N'a-t-elle rien à cacher, alors que chaque personne de cette guilde a un passé tourmenté ?

Petite précision pour ceux qui doutent : Naruto a 16 ans, et pour Natsu l'âge n'est pas connu (je n'en dirai pas plus pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans…) donc je décide que dans cette fiction il aura 19 ans. Je change certains aspects des mangas pour le bien de l'histoire, mais globalement ça restera semblable.

 ** _Sur ce… Bonne lecture !_**

Enfin, ils y étaient. Devant eux se dressait Crocus, capitale du royaume, ville fleurie et animée où se dressait l'ombre apaisante d'un château. Plus loin, sur une colline, se dressait le fameux stade dont Natsu lui avait parlé : le Domus Flau, où Fairy Tail avait remporté le titre de meilleure guilde de Fiore deux ans auparavant. La nuit qui commençait à s'étendre sur la ville ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, la soulignant même en mettant en valeur chaque nuance de couleur que les bâtiments abritaient. Une main se posant sur son épaule le détourna néanmoins de sa contemplation émerveillée. Naruto se retourna vers Natsu, son compagnon de voyage, qui lui souriait. Sur l'épaule de celui-ci, Happy sautillait de bonheur de pouvoir revoir les membres de la guilde.

« C'est magnifique, pas vrai ? questionna Natsu.  
\- Oui, c'est même plus que ça. Mais ce serait certainement moins intéressant sans vous deux, je me sentirais seul ! répondit le blond en riant.  
\- Ne, ne, Naruto, tu vas vraiment rejoindre notre guilde ? interrogea le chaton qui semblait incontrôlable à cet instant.  
\- Mis à part si vous ne pouvez plus me supporter, bien sûr ! Vous êtes des amis incroyables, les seuls véritables amis que je n'ai jamais eus… je ne voudrais pas vous quitter.  
\- Aye sir ! s'exclama Happy avec un sourire plus grand encore qu'avant. Les autres seront contents de te connaître, j'en suis sûr ! On est tous une famille à Fairy Tail ! »

Les deux hommes et le chat reprirent donc leur route vers la ville, afin de trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, ainsi que quelque chose à manger… Faisant au passage beaucoup de grabuge car Natsu s'enflammait pour peu de choses. Naruto, de son côté, avait beaucoup changé depuis sa rencontre avec le mage aux cheveux roses : il avait décidé d'être lui-même, sans se cacher. Il avait donc montré qu'il n'avait rien d'un idiot, même s'il pouvait être naïf sur les bords, qu'il pouvait être sérieux (ce qui ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas de faire des gamineries plus folles les unes que les autres parfois) et surtout qu'il pouvait manger _autre chose que des ramen_. En effet si à Konoha, son instinct de survie lui criait de ne rien accepter nulle part ailleurs qu'à Ichiraku, c'était peut-être pour une bonne raison… comme des tentatives d'empoisonnement par exemple. Depuis son arrivée à Fiore, il mangeait à peu près tout, sans faire de réelle préférence. Cela lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille sur des raisons inconscientes à son refus de la plupart des plats au village caché de la feuille.

Mais surtout, si on parlait de changement chez Naruto, le plus flagrant était son physique… qui avait été modifié grâce à son entente avec une _grosse boule de poils_. Car oui, le blond n'avait pas hésité, il avait plongé dans son monde intérieur afin de remercier Kyubi de l'avoir sauvé auparavant… et ils en étaient venus à discuter plus ou moins normalement après quelques temps, le démon renard se sentant bien plus à l'aise à Fiore en compagnie de mages qui, il le sentait, ne les trahiraient jamais. Dire que Naruto avait été dégoûté par le passé de Kurama était un euphémisme bien trop faible pour être employé. Rien qu'à y repenser, il sentait la rage monter en lui comme une coulée de lave.

 _~ Flashback : Un an et trois mois plus tôt ~  
_ Une fois de plus, Naruto était assis en tailleur devant la cage de Kyubi. Enfin, cage était un bien grand mot, étant donné qu'il avait retiré le sceau de celle-ci un mois auparavant, laissant le démon renard libre de ses actes. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis en face de lui, et semblait réfléchir à la dernière question que le blond lui avait posé : les origines de sa haine de Konoha. Puis avec un soupir le Bijuu fixa ses yeux rouges dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis, puis souffla d'une voix lasse et douloureuse :

« Je vais te montrer. Ce ne sera ni agréable ni beau à voir… Mais c'est ton souhait de savoir. Tu visiteras mes souvenirs, tu verras tout du même point de vue que je l'ai vu, ce soir-là, il y a vingt-cinq ans… »

Aussitôt Naruto se sentit comme aspiré et réalisa qu'il devait être dans les souvenirs quand il se retrouva dans une forêt. Celui considéré comme le démon sanguinaire à neuf queues se tenait devant lui, majestueux et dégageant une puissance incroyable. Le renard flamboyant lui passa au travers, ce qui permit au blond de comprendre que personne ne pouvait le voir – chose logique en réalité. Le ninja se retourna pour voir Kyubi avancer vers un petit groupe de personnes, des ninjas de Konoha d'après leur bandeau. Ils avaient tous les cheveux noirs, comme les Uchiha, mais des yeux de différentes nuances de violet (allant du mauve pâle au pourpre). La plupart étaient stoïques, mais les plus jeunes (qui devaient avoir 12 ans tout au plus) tremblaient de peur devant l'animal qui leur faisait face, ce qui était compréhensible. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années à peine s'avança vers le Bijuu, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son visage. Elle avait des cheveux très longs lui descendant jusqu'au niveau des fesses, d'un noir presque bleuté rappelant légèrement les cheveux de Sasuke. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur incroyable, perdue quelque part entre le violet et le bleu, et fixaient sans crainte le Bijuu face à elle. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, et était comme figé dans une expression légèrement hautaine.

« Plus puissant des neuf Bijuu, Bake Kitsune no Kyubi… déclara la femme d'une voix sans émotion.  
\- Que me veut Konoha ? gronda Kyubi comme s'il parlait à un insecte dérangeant.  
\- Ta puissance revient à notre village. En tant que tel, tu te dois d'être scellé dans l'un de nos ninjas afin de mettre en sécurité le village et ses habitants, reprit la femme.  
\- Foutaises ! hurla le renard. Vous n'avez que faire de la sécurité des habitants ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse est la puissance, comme tous les autres ninjas cupides du village ! Ceux qui le contrôlent, mis à part l'Hokage qui reste un minimum humain, sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle ! Ce n'est pas par amour de la solitude que les Bijuu vivent reclus sur des montagnes ou dans des forêts… c'est à cause du dégoût que vous nous inspirez !  
\- Dans ce cas, il semble que je n'ai pas le choix… constata la ninja. »

Ce disant, elle fit un signe de la main à ses coéquipiers, qui se placèrent autour du Kyubi de sorte à former un cercle. Seuls les enfants étaient en retrait et observaient la scène sans rien comprendre. Les ninjas se mirent à psalmodier des incantations étranges qui semblaient ne rien signifier, et pendant ce temps la jeune femme – qui devait être leur chef – dégaina une épée qui pendait dans son dos. La lame noire et rouge n'inspira aucune confiance à Naruto, qui regardait la scène avec une fascination étrange, incapable de bouger et sachant que même s'il en avait été capable il n'aurait rien pu changer. Kurama lui avait appris qu'il avait été scellé dans le corps de sa mère sans qu'il sache réellement comment, son dernier souvenir étant celui d'une bataille, mais cela suffisait pour que le blond soit certain que le souvenir ne se finirait pas bien du tout. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la même femme s'élever de nouveau.

« Nous sommes le clan Tatsugawa, et notre spécialité est de dresser les bêtes sauvages sanguinaires dans ton genre… je te conseille de ne pas opposer de résistance futile, bakemono. »

La suite fut très floue, certainement à cause de l'étonnement et de la rage dévorante qui avait pris place chez Kyubi à cet instant. Le blond vit les ninjas arrêter tout à coup leurs incantations, les mains tendues devant eux. La jeune femme planta l'épée dans le sol, puis hurla quelque chose que Naruto ne put identifier… et le Bijuu commença à hurler, effondré sur le sol et semblant souffrir le martyr. Cela dura quelques dizaines de secondes… puis ce fut le noir.

Le blond reprit conscience devant Kurama, ne sachant que dire devant cela. Mais le renard ne semblait pas attendre de réponse, puisqu'il déclara simplement :

« Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais déjà scellé dans le corps de Kushina, ta mère. Ma haine pour les ninjas avait atteint un point incroyable… et encore aujourd'hui, je me souviens de la couleur jaune très pâle, presque blanche qu'ont pris ses yeux quand elle a utilisé sa technique. »

 _~ Fin du flashback ~_

Le blond se tourna vers Natsu en pointant un hôtel du doigt, qui lui répondit par un léger hochement de tête. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans l'hôtel-bar nommé _Skyland._ La partie bar était particulièrement animée par des personnes de tous les âges discutant des équipes participant aux Grands Jeux de la Magie de cette année. Naruto sourit, reconnaissant la compétition que Fairy Tail avait remportée deux ans auparavant et dont Natsu lui avait parlé. Cette année les Jeux étaient peu intéressants semblait-il, car aucune guilde puissante n'y participait. Trop fatigués pour chercher à comprendre, les deux jeunes et le chat s'approchèrent du gérant de l'hôtel qui accepta de leur fournir une chambre pour la nuit (deux étant trop chères pour leurs maigres économies). Ils dévorèrent quelques kilos de nourriture chacun puis se couchèrent sans demander leur reste, heureux d'avoir un lit pour cette nuit contrairement à leurs nuits dans des forêts et autres.

Le lendemain matin, les deux mages partirent de bonne heure, accompagnés bien sûr par Happy, sous le regard ébahi du gérant de l'hôtel qui constatait qu'ils avaient consommé autant que cinq _chacun_ et ceci aux deux repas. Autant dire que ses réserves avaient largement diminué… Les trois amis se dirigeaient vers le Domus Flau, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir que Natsu voulait tester l'équipe qui remporterait la compétition. En arrivant au stade, ils constatèrent que le match était déjà terminé, et que le vainqueur était la guilde Skull Milione, une guilde inconnue des trois mages… Le rose se précipita vers l'entrée des participants avec un sourire énorme. Soupirant, les deux autres entrèrent dans l'arène _normalement_ , par l'entrée du public.

Mais ce n'était que le début des problèmes que rencontreraient nos chers mages…

 _Petits mots de vocabulaire pour aider à la compréhension :_  
 _Kurayami no Hime : Princesse des ténèbres.  
Bake Kitsune : Démon renard.  
Bakemono : Monstre.  
Skylight (même si c'est de l'anglais et pas du japonais) : lumière des cieux (ne demandez pas de raison pour ce nom, je n'en ai pas…)._

 _Voilà, je termine ce chapitre ici, j'essaierai d'écrire le troisième rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, je vais être très occupée… Si j'ai du temps, je noterai l'avancée des chapitres de mes différents écrits sur mon profil._

 _Laissez des reviews please, ça m'aide vraiment de savoir ce qui va ou pas ! ~_


	5. Chapitre 3 - Retrouvailles

_**Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! Heureusement pour les pauvres personnages, car je les torturerais beaucoup plus s'ils étaient à moi…**_

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, sympathiques lecteurs et fous furieux (s'il y en a du moins)… Ne me lancez pas de tomates, j'ai pris du retard dans mes écrits, mais malheureusement, ça risque de continuer… J'ai un poignet totalement hors d'usage, ce qui fait que je suis quasiment incapable d'écrire. Simplement taper sur mon clavier d'ordinateur est extrêmement douloureux. Donc chaque chapitre me prend bien plus de temps… N'attendez pas le prochain trop vite, désolée de vous le dire._

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et également à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Après ce chapitre, j'attaque le prochain de_ Just a New Life _(ma fiction originale sur fictionpress) et j'aimerais essayer de finir mon One-Shot de Black Cat,_ No more alone _, également. Mais je vais tout faire pour poster le chapitre 4 du Jinchuuriki de Fiore le plus rapidement possible, alors ne perdez pas espoir !_

 _ **Je précise qu'il y aura de légères différences avec le manga à partir de ce chapitre, même si la fiction va pour l'instant suivre la même trame.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~**_

« Skull Millione l'emporte ! s'exclama Chapati Rola, le commentateur des Jeux, ébahi. On les donnait perdants à 100 contre 1 ! Quelle victoire ! Skull Millione est la meilleure guilde de Fiore ! »

Naruto et Happy explosèrent de rire, de leur place tranquille dans les gradins. C'était une vraie blague. Natsu les réduirait en pièces détachées en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Fairy Tail… Mais bon, ce serait amusant à voir. Devant eux, deux personnes, des journalistes certainement, discutaient – ou plutôt, la jeune fille soupirait, et l'homme à côté de lui était ébahi et joyeux.

« C'est dingue, Lucy ! Tu l'avais deviné ! disait-il justement avec un énorme sourire.  
\- Ils sont forts, c'est certain, mais dire que ces gens sont les meilleurs de Fiore, c'est un peu… soupira la jeune fille. »

Happy, toujours aux côtés du ninja, eut l'air surpris puis infiniment joyeux. Naruto avait déduit que la jeune fille était la fameuse Lucy dont les deux mages lui avaient si souvent parlé. Blonde aux cheveux assez longs attachés, un tee-shirt vert assez décolleté et une mini-jupe, la jeune fille était plutôt jolie mais c'était surtout la force qui se dégageait d'elle qui impressionna le blond. Elle avait l'air d'une faible fille, mais nul doute que si un idiot l'agressait, il la sentirait passer. Le chat bleu approcha lentement de la jeune fille avec un sourire, mais resta dans l'ombre, et se tourna vers son ami.

« Je vais attendre que Natsu se soit déchaîné pour aller lui parler, ce sera plus amusant comme ça ! Il faudra que je vous présente, je suis sûr que vous deviendrez amis !  
\- Bien sûr, Happy. Après tout, Fairy Tail est une grande famille, pas vrai ? sourit le blond.  
\- Aye sir ! »

Pendant leur discussion, Natsu était arrivé tranquillement dans l'arène, et la jeune fille avait immédiatement demandé l'évacuation du public devant la puissance incroyable que dégageait l'individu dont le visage était caché par une capuche. Les deux compagnons, eux, étaient restés tranquillement en bas des gradins, à quelques mètres à peine des reporters, déjà morts de rire en s'imaginant la future scène. Ils entendirent les vainqueurs des Jeux discuter avec Natsu, qui disait être « leur challenger ». Deux légers coups de poing – très faibles par rapport à la véritable force du rose soit dit en passant – furent suffisants pour faire fondre le stade, et battre les cinq mages présents face à lui. Naruto soupira. Son ami en faisait trop, comme toujours. Dans le feu de l'action, il se laissait emporter et oubliait de se retenir pour préserver un tant soit peu son environnement. En prévision de ses attaques, Naruto avait érigé un bouclier d'air autour d'Happy et lui, qui les avait protégés de la forte chaleur des attaques. Le chat lui en était apparemment très reconnaissant. La blonde avait enfin reconnu le Dragon Slayer quand sa capuche était retombée, de même qu'une grande partie de ceux qui avaient assisté aux Grands Jeux de la Magie un an auparavant… parfait. Les deux amis s'avancèrent, et Happy s'écria avec un grand sourire :

« Ça faisait longtemps, Lucy !  
\- Happy ! s'exclama la jeune fille ébahie en se retournant vers le chat. C'est…  
\- Eh bien, Natsu a insisté pour affronter les vainqueurs du tournoi, alors… expliqua le chat en haussant les épaules.  
\- C'est Natsu après tout, rien de bien étonnant ! lança le blond, s'incrustant dans la conversation.  
\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Naruto.  
\- Les explications peuvent attendre je pense ! sourit le blond. J'ai pitié de toi, mets ça… déclara-t-il en lui tendant sa veste noire.  
\- Merci… rougit la jeune fille en s'empressant de l'enfiler avant de retourner au rose dans l'arène. Ils sont tous déjà hors d'état de combattre, en fait…»

Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi elle rougissait. Il avait un pantalon noir simple et un tee-shirt en dégradés de bleu, assez moulants certes, mais il était toujours plus habillé que Natsu… Bah, il ne fallait pas chercher de logique après tout. C'était Fairy Tail.

Pendant ce temps, le rose avait provoqué les mages disponibles dans l'arène, et était en train de les massacrer, aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville… Ils étaient au moins dix niveaux en-dessous de lui, d'ailleurs. Même le blond les aurait battus les yeux fermés… Celui-ci soupira de concert avec son partenaire félin. Il s'était un peu trop enflammé, quand même, pour réussir à traumatiser tous les mages présents qui avaient fui en voyant leurs vêtements fondre. Le rose se tourna vers eux, et fixa Lucy quelques secondes avant de sourire.

« Yo ! Ça faisait longtemps, Lucy !  
\- Tu vas bien ? demanda la blonde qui avait l'air très émue. »

Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par les soldats qui venaient arrêter Natsu, affirmant que le roi lui-même déciderait de sa condamnation pour la destruction du Domus Flau, appartenant à la ville de Crocus et donc propriété de la famille royale, ainsi que les blessures infligées à des mages qu'il avait battus. Le blond et le chat étaient morts de rire une nouvelle fois, tandis que Lucy hésitait entre rire, soupirer ou se taper la tête contre le mur. Le rose se laissa tout de même arrêter, et la blonde eut un moment de stupeur se demandant s'il n'allait pas être condamné. Mais le blond la calma rapidement.

« Vous avez sauvé Crocus, et même tout Fiore il y a un an, non ? Et les événements résultaient d'une faute de la famille royale. En clair, ils vous en doivent une. C'est évident qu'ils vont le libérer. Bref, il paraît que les jardins du palais Mercurius sont magnifiques, on peut aller les voir ? Ensuite on ira attendre Natsu devant l'entrée du château.  
\- Euh… oui… répondit Lucy, rassurée mais qui ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient venus à programmer une visite touristique. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les trois se rendirent tranquillement vers le palais qui dominait la ville, discutant de tout et de rien. Néanmoins la jeune fille sembla déçue que les deux autres veuillent attendre le retour du rose avant d'expliquer qui était le blond, et elle bouda donc comme l'aurait fait une fillette de cinq ans. Visiter les jardins leur prit environ une heure quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château, ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant de voir leur ami aux cheveux roses débarquer, dépassant des soldats lui hurlant de ne jamais revenir.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! sourit le ninja à la seule fille du groupe.  
\- C'est vrai… accorda Lucy en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Mais Lucy, tu es venue seule voir les Jeux ? Fairy Tail n'a pas participé ? Et dire que je voulais en profiter pour montrer la force de la guilde à Naruto ! grogna Natsu.  
\- Je la verrai plus tard… répliqua le blond avant de remarquer que la constellationiste avait perdu tout sourire. Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il brusquement sérieux.  
\- C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas… murmura la blonde. Vous êtes partis trop tôt pour le savoir. Mais la vérité c'est que… Fairy Tail a été dissoute. Elle n'existe plus, et tous les membres se sont éparpillés. Vous êtes revenus pour rien. »

 _Voilà, je stoppe ici ! Parce que ce qui va se passer après ne sera pas exactement pareil que le manga, puisque Naruto est là et qu'il voulait intégrer la guilde…_

 _Mon OC va prendre un peu plus de place aussi. Après tout, elle fait partie de la guilde elle aussi… Lucy l'a-t-elle retrouvée ? Si oui, où est-elle ? Et Naruto, comment va-t-il réagir au fait que Fairy Tail n'existe pas ? Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées par review, pour voir si vous avez un bon flair !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances ! Et courage à ceux qui vont devoir se confronter aux résultats du bac la semaine prochaine. Oh, j'ai peur…_

 _A bientôt ~_


	6. Chapitre 4 - Doutes et espoirs

_**Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto et ceux de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima, seule l'histoire m'appartient ! Heureusement pour les pauvres personnages, car je les torturerais beaucoup plus s'ils étaient à moi…**_

 _Ohayooo ~ Je m'excuse pour mon énorme retard, mais avec la surcharge de travail de la fac, je n'ai que peu de temps pour écrire… Bref, je me mets dès que possible à l'écriture du chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! Merci aux quelques personnes qui laissent des reviews, continuez s'il-vous-plaît c'est toujours encourageant !_

 _POV Naruto_

« Fairy Tail a été dissoute il y a deux ans. Elle n'existe plus, et tous les membres se sont éparpillés. Vous êtes revenus pour rien.  
\- Quoi ? hurlèrent les trois hommes.  
\- C'est arrivé quelques jours seulement après que vous soyez partis vous entraîner. Le maître a décidé ça et on a tous refait notre vie. Chacun de notre côté. En vérité, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec les autres membres depuis, continua la blonde.  
\- Mais c'est impossible ! Fairy Tail ne peut pas disparaître ! s'exclama Natsu. Le vieux n'a pas le droit de faire ça !  
\- Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas mieux ! hurla Lucy. Tu es parti du jour au lendemain sans même m'en parler, laissant simplement un mot sur lequel tu avais écrit que vous partiez vous entraîner. Tu nous as tous abandonnés !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je suis parti pour devenir plus fort ! contredit Natsu.  
\- Mais ça ne change rien au final. Tu es parti… souffla la constellationiste d'une voix brisée.  
\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… mais si Natsu est parti c'est pour acquérir la force de vous protéger. Il n'a pas pu le faire pendant le combat contre Tartaros et il en a beaucoup souffert, annonçai-je.  
\- Aye sir ! ajouta Happy.  
\- Aucun de nous ne veut être protégé… tout ce qu'on voulait c'était avoir une famille, quand bien même ce serait la famille la plus intenable et casse-pieds qui soit !  
\- Je suis désolé, Lucy… déclara simplement Natsu. »

La blonde arrêta aussitôt des crier alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle se jeta sur Natsu et pleura contre son épaule. On voyait que ces deux-là étaient de bons amis. A côté d'eux, je me sentais horriblement seul et vide. Pendant deux ans j'avais espéré que je pourrais intégrer cette guilde et avoir moi aussi une famille qui ne me jugerait pas. Et maintenant que je croyais toucher au but, tout s'effondrait. Si Fairy Tail n'existait plus, je n'avais nulle part où aller. Plus rien à faire, ni personne à rencontrer. J'étais simplement seul, un peu comme je l'avais été jusqu'à mon entrée dans l'équipe 7. Alors, retenant de mon mieux mes larmes depuis l'annonce fatidique de cette Lucy, je sentis que j'allais craquer. Profitant que l'attention de mes deux amis soit accaparée par leur amie, je tournai les talons et courus aussi loin que possible sans me retourner. Mon monde s'écroulait. Pourquoi donc avais-je vécu jusqu'à ce jour ? Sans famille et sans amis jusqu'à mes 14 ans, recueilli ensuite par Natsu et Happy, ma vie n'avait pas été très heureuse. Et maintenant, ils avaient retrouvé leur meilleure amie. Ils rêveraient ensemble, construisaient un avenir à trois, et moi je serais seul de nouveau. Enfin, il me resterait Kyuubi. Mais je savais qu'il me serait impossible de rester sans humain après avoir goûté aux sentiments provoqués par les amis. Joie, tristesse, colère, peur, tout se mélangeait dans un tourbillon sans fin. C'était pour cela que la vie méritait d'être vécue. Si l'humain n'avait personne à ses côtés il pourrissait. Et mieux valait ne pas vivre alors. Je m'arrêtai dans ma course après ces pensées. J'étais revenu au bord de la forêt que nous avions quittée la veille avec mes deux amis. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, je m'assis en tailleur au pied d'un arbre et plongeai dans ce que j'étais venu à appeler mon monde intérieur, même si en vérité c'était celui de Kyuubi. Après que nous ayons commencé à nous parler et à devenir amis, cet endroit avait bien changé. Fini l'égout puant et sombre, les grands barreaux dissimulant le renard et tout le reste. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière orange ou or selon les endroits, et l'horrible démon avait maintenant une liberté totale, tranquillement couché à même le sol qui n'était plus gris recouvert d'eau sale, mais simplement blanc avec quelques motifs noirs abstraits. Il devait se douter que je viendrais le voir, car il semblait attendre, fixant l'entrée de la pièce avec un léger air triste.

« Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne m'écoutes même pas, Renardeau… tu n'aurais pas du partir.  
\- Maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, ils vont reprendre comme avant et je vais me retrouver sur la touche. Pourquoi est-ce que je serai resté alors que je le sais ?  
\- Ils n'auraient pas fait ça, et au fond de toi, tu le sais. Ce sont des humains formidables, les personnes les plus dignes de confiance que je n'ai jamais vus – et pourtant je vis depuis bien longtemps, gamin – et surtout ils ne sont pas comme les pitoyables ninjas de Konoha. Ils auraient recommencé comme avant, certainement… mais cette fois, ils l'auraient fait avec toi, car ce sont tes amis.  
\- Je croyais que tu détestais les humains, Kurama ? repris-je assez ironique.  
\- Il y a aussi des gens que même moi je ne peux pas détester… certes Natsu et son chat sont des idiots, mais ce sont des idiots profondément gentils et qui ne jugent personne. Ils veulent juste vivre avec les personnes en qui ils ont confiance, ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leur famille. Et en deux ans, je peux t'assurer que tu en es devenu un membre à part entière.  
\- Quand bien même, c'est trop tard. Je suis parti et-»

Je fus soudain expulsé violemment de mon monde intérieur à cause d'un coup violent qu'on m'avait donné sur la tête. On m attaquait ? Mais cette odeur, je la connaissais... très, trop bien même, puisqu'elle m'avait suivi à la trace depuis trois ans. Dire que j'étais étonné était un euphémisme. J'entendis Kurama rire doucement dans ma tête et eus soudain envie de le frapper.

« Natsu ? questionnai-je avec un étonnement non feint.  
\- Bah oui, abruti ! répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu croyais que c'était le Conseil de la Magie, peut-être ?  
\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? lançai-je gêné, priant pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions (même si j'étais certain du contraire).  
\- Plus important, pourquoi tu es parti ? Lucy a cru que tu la détestais, elle était prête à pleurer, puis je me suis inquiété quand même, tu connais pas bien la région, faudrait pas que tu te perdes je ne sais où…  
\- Des paroles raisonnables qui sortent de ta bouche ? taquinai-je avec un sourire. Étonnant, vraiment…. Mais plus sérieusement, ça ne servait à rien que je reste, non ?  
\- Hein ? s'exclama Natsu avec l'air d'un parfait idiot.  
\- Je me disais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être intelligent longtemps… Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que Fairy Tail disparue, je n'avais plus rien à faire avec vous, qui plus est maintenant tu as retrouvé ta meilleure amie – même si je maintiens qu'elle est plus que ça pour toi ! – donc j'ai préféré partir avant de vous gêner…  
\- Et c'est moi l'abruti après ? grogna-t-il.  
\- Hein ? m'exclamai-je à mon tour avec certainement l'air d'être un idiot fini.  
\- Pourquoi tu nous aurais dérangé, sérieusement ? C'est pas comme si on n'était que des connaissances, on est des amis, et même sans la marque de la guilde tu fais déjà partie de la famille. Lucy le pense aussi, tu sais. Elle t'a déjà accepté sans même te connaître. Alors, si tu as fini ton cinéma de gamin immature, on peut y retourner ? J'ai faim !  
\- Qui est le gamin ici ? hurlai-je avant de soupirer. D'accord, allons-y, l'estomac sur pattes. Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours penser à manger, quand même.  
\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sur que tu as faim toi aussi ! répliqua le rose avec un des grands sourires dont il avait le secret.  
\- Un peu seulement… grognai-je à mi-voix avant de reprendre la parole avec gêne. Mais merci, Natsu.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- D'être venu me chercher, et de ne pas m'abandonner… je te suis vraiment reconnaissant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a pas de dettes ou de reconnaissance dans une famille ! Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser. N'oublie pas : nous sommes amis, et je serai toujours là pour mes amis. Et sois sur que je compte bien faire revivre Fairy Tail ! Je vais ramener les autres par la peaux du cul si il le faut !  
\- NAAATSUUU ! hurla une voix féminine que tous deux reconnurent.  
\- Ah, Lucy ! Tu es en retard !  
\- Je ne suis pas dotée d'une force et d'une endurance surhumaine, moi… soupira la blonde complètement essoufflée. Ah, Naruto-kun ! Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé.  
\- Pas besoin de politesse avec moi, Naruto seul suffit… souris-je avant de m'incliner devant elle. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété tous les trois. Mais on pourrait peut-être retourner à Crocus, non ? Natsu est mort de faim et je commence aussi à avoir un petit creux…  
\- Tu te plains toujours de Natsu, mais tu n'es pas mieux, Naruto… soupire Happy avec un sourire presque blasé.  
\- Allons manger, alors, on parlera là-bas ! sourit la jeune fille avant de prendre la main de chacun des deux garçons et de courir vers la ville, Happy sur l'épaule. »

Et l'espoir fleurit une fois de plus dans mon cœur grâce à Natsu. Et tandis que l'on se précipitait en riant vers la capitale, je me dis qu'avec eux, tout n'était pas perdu. Et que, foi de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, j'allais leur prouver que je n'étais pas un boulet !

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et je me répète, laissez des reviews please ça m'aiderait sincèrement à écrire plus rapidement ! Bonne soirée ~_


End file.
